Estaré para ti
by Jazzy's Vampire
Summary: One-shot.Edward&Nessie. Nessie llega una tarde del colegio llorando, edward trate de saber que es lo que le pasa a su hija. Un tierno momento padre e hija.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Bue como ya saben, los personajes son de SM, aunque no me molestaría que me preste a Edward.**

**Y la canción que aparece es I'll stand by you originalmente de The pretenders, pero si la quieren en la versión que canta un chico busquen de Glee.**

* * *

EPOV

Era la hora del crepúsculo, yo estaba en el piso de debajo de la casa que teníamos con bella, cortesía de Esme como regalo de Bodas. Aparte la necesitábamos ya que teníamos a nuestra hermosa hija Nessie. Ella es la que ilumina mi vida junto a su madre, las dos mujeres que más amo en esta existencia.

Ahora Nessie estaba en la escuela, los años pasan rápidos y mas siendo ella mitad vampiro y mitad humana. A los ojos humanos ella aparenta tener unos 14 años pero su mente es sumamente rápida y más inteligente que los demás, pero a pesar de eso nosotros la llevábamos a la escuela para aparentar, aunque pronto nos tendríamos que mudar ella crece demasiado rápido y ya hemos estado muchos años acá.

Me encontraba tocando el piano, la nana de Bella, esa canción que compuse para ella cuando nos conocimos. Ahora ella estaba de compas con Alice y yo me quede solo en casa a esperar que Nessie llegara.

De pronto escuche como Nessie llegaba a casa, tenía sus pensamientos bloqueados y su corazón iba más deprisa que de costumbre.

Me pare para ir a su encuentro llegue al vestíbulo y ahí estaba ella con su cara gacha.

Nessie- llame al ver que no respondía. Me acerque cuidadosamente hasta ella.- ¿Que pasa amor?

Todavía ella se negaba a mirarme, le levante la barbilla con cuidado e hice que me mirara. Tenía los ojos con lágrimas. ¿Quién había sido capaz de hacer sufrir a mi bebe?

¿Nessie estas bien?- pregunte con preocupación. Unas lágrimas cayeron de sus hermosos ojos cafés.

Bajo la mirada y mas lagrimas corrieron. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?

Nessie por favor háblame- le rogué con la preocupación carcomiéndome por dentro.

Entonces ella hipó.

Lo siento-dijo en un susurro, no entendí, ¿De qué tenía que disculparse?

¿Qué paso Nessie?- le pregunte. Espere unos minutos hasta que ella respondió.

Tengo miedo de que te enfades- contestó.

Ohh Nessie, no me enojaría contigo, cuéntame que paso.-le dije un poco más tranquilo.

Al ver que ella vacilaba y no se animaba se me ocurrió una idea.

Me acerque lentamente al piano asegurándome que ella me seguía. Me senté en la banqueta y palmeé mi lado para que ella se siente.

Ella se acerco lentamente y se sentó al lado mío. Entonces yo empecé a tocar una melodía que ya hace muchos años había rondado por mi cabeza pero no sabía cómo terminarla, pero ahora había encontrado el modo perfecto.

Empecé tocando una melodía suave y pronto le siguió mi voz. **(N/T: Pónganle play a la canción)**

Oh, why you look so sad? (Ohh ¿Por qué estas tan triste?) Tears are in your eyes (Hay lagrimas en tus ojos) Come on and come to me now. (Vamos, ven a mí ya)

Don't be ashamed to cry, (No te avergüences de llorar)

Let me see you through, (Dejame conocerte a fondo)

'Cause I've seen the dark side too (Porque yo tambien he visto el lado oscuro)

When the night falls on you, (Cuando la noche cae sobre ti)

And you don't know what to do, (Y no sabes que hacer)

Nothing you confess (Nada que confieses)

Could make me love you less. (Podrá hacer que tea me menos)

I'll stand by you, (Estaré a tu lado)

Won't let nobody hurt you, (No dejaré que nada te haga daño)

I'll stand by you. (Estare a tu lado)

Me gire para verla por el rabillo del ojo, para que sepa que todo lo que decía era para ella y que era cierto.

And when, when the night falls on you, baby, (Y cuando, cuando la noche caiga sobre ti, cariño)

You're feeling all alone, (Cuando te sientas completamente sola)

You won't be on your own. (No lo estarás realmente)

'll stand by you, (Estaré a tu lado)

I'll stand by you, (Estare a tu lado)

Won't let anybody hurt you (No dejare que nadie te haga daño)

I'll stand by you, (Estaré a tu lado)

Termine la canción y mire a Nessie. Ella tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas y algunas rebeldes se dejaban escapar por sus hermosos ojos.

Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio que me parecieron horas, entonces ella me dio un fuerte abrazo que no dude en corresponderle. Ella era mi vida, y cada palabra que había cantado había salido de lo más profundo de mi ser porque ella era mi hija, mi razón.

Después de unos segundos Nessie se calmo y se separo de mí.

Entonces ya estas lista para decirle lo que tanto te atormenta- le pregunte dulcemente.

Ella tomo una gran bocanada de aire enfundándose valor- Si papá- dijo mirándome a los ojos, me encantaba cuando me llamaba así, el pecho se me llenaba de una sensación indescriptible.

Tomo otro respiro y dijo- Papá me enamore de un hombre lobo, Jacob Black.

Hola chicas, bueno este es mi primer one-shot, jaja es pésimo pero es lo que se me ocurrió, un lindo momento padre e hija. Lo que más me gusta es la canción.

Espero que les haya gustado!!

Dejen review pliss.


	2. Chapter 2

_Entonces ya estas lista para decirle lo que tanto te atormenta- le pregunte dulcemente._

_Ella tomo una gran bocanada de aire enfundándose valor- Si papá- dijo mirándome a los ojos, me encantaba cuando me llamaba así, el pecho se me llenaba de una sensación indescriptible._

_Tomo otro respiro y dijo- Papá me enamore de un hombre lobo, Jacob Black._

No, NO! No puede ser mi hija con ese Chucho? Esto no puede ser así la puede lastimar no mi hijita!

Bueno Edward, cálmate, debes buscar una solución pero primero vigílalos para ver que pasa.

(La mañana siguiente en la escuela de Nessie)

Nessie Pov

Estaba nerviosa, hoy voy a ver de nuevo a Jake, es tan lindo, no puedo evitar agachar la cabeza cada vez que lo veo, supongo que es un hábito que tenía mi madre de humana.

Oh, mira! Ahí está Jake!

-Hola Jake- lo salude con mucho entusiasmo.

Hola, Nessie, ¿Cómo estás?- Tiene una voz tan atractiva, creo que me lo quede mirando mucho tiempo porque empezó a mirarme con cara preocupada, ¿Qué me había preguntado? Ah, si.

-Muy bien Jake ¿y tú?

-Bien, ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu siguiente clase?

-Si, vamos.

Edward Pov

¿Qué hacia ese chucho con mi hija? Algo está planeando estoy seguro, aunque sus pensamientos solo mostraban lo tan embobado que esta con mi hija. Pero esto no es seguro algún día Jacob podría descontrolarse y lastimar a Nessie.

Aproveche que Nessie había entrado a clases y seguí al chucho. Se dirigía hacia su aula, pero ya llegaba tarde y como los pasillos estaban desiertos me lancé contra el y lo acorrale del cuello contra la pared.

-Chucho infeliz, ¿¡Que intenciones tienes con mi hija!

-Oh, vamos chupasangres, debí adivinar que tu loca mente psicópata estaría por aquí- me respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

-No me respondiste, ¿Por qué estas con Nessie?- le dije mirándolo a los ojos y fijándome en su mente para que no se me escapara nada.

-No sé si te diste cuenta que a ella también le gusta estar conmigo-dijo ahora un poco más nervioso y… ¡Oh, mi dios! ¿Se está ruborizando?

-Eso no importa, ¿Ella sabe lo que eres?, si la llegas a lastimar te juro que…- Por ella era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, y no me molestaría practicar con el chucho sarnoso.

-Mmm..., no todavía no le dije- al ver mi cara rápidamente agregó – Pero se lo pienso decir, cuando sea el momento adecuado.

-¿Y que pasara si te imprimas?¿La dejarías sin que te importe nada?- No quería que mi hija sufriera y menos por el chucho.

-¡Sabes que no haría eso! ¡No me puedo imprimar de nadie más!- me ladró.

¿Cómo que no te puedes imprimar?- lo que escuché en su mente me dejo helado, más de lo que ya era.

_Me imprime de Nessie._

Chucho rastrero, lo iba a matar, y nada me lo hubiera impedido si no fuera porque toco el timbre de cambio de hora. ¿Habíamos pasado tanto tiempo hablando?

Pronto empezaron a salir los humanos de las aulas y en la esquina del pasillo divise a Nessie.

-Seguiremos hablando luego chucho- le dije y me fue a velocidad vampírica.

Nessie POV

No lo podía creer. ¡Estaba furiosa! ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacer eso? ¿Acaso creyó que no me iba a enterar?

-¡PAPA!-Grite con todas mis fuerzas-¡Quiero hablar con vos!

¿Si?- Se acerco cautelosamente.

-Hoy fuiste a hablar con Jacob ¡Creí que esto quedaba entre nosotros!- Todavía no podía creer que había hecho eso.

-¿Cómo te enteraste? De seguro ese perro ya te fue con el chisme- dijo mientras maldecía en voz baja.

-Jacob no me dijo nada, pero es difícil ignorar una mano marcada en el cuello- era muy obvio, me había dado cuenta por eso y le pregunte a Jacob hasta que me lo dijo.

Mi papa se había quedado sin cosas para decir, era obvio que yo había ganado. Me fui furiosa a mi habitación, pero ya tenía una idea.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Al Día Siguiente- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Estaba sumamente nerviosa, hoy tenía que decirle algo importante a Jacob, algo que si aceptaba cambiaria nuestras vidas. Sería una gran decisión pero no me negaría.

Iba caminando por los corredores y justo me encontré con la persona a la que estaba buscando.

-Hola Jacob- salude con entusiasmo-Quería hablarte de algo.

-¿Si?- pregunto-¿Qué es?

-Pues, ¿Me querés, verdad?-pregunte con algo de temor.

-Claro que si Nessie, nunca dudes de eso, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Es que-No sabia como decirlo, estaba empezando a dudar si era una beuna idea, pero no me podía echar para atrás- Mi papa no está muy conforme que digamos…

-Ya me di cuenta-dijo Jacob mientras se tocaba el cuello, en el que aun se podía ver las marcas de la mano de mi padre.

- lo dije todo muy rápido, a Jacob le costó un poco entenderlo.

-Pero Nessie, ¿No estás exagerando un poco?- Pregunto.

Agache la cabeza y se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, sabía que no me quería. ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? Solo yo me podía imaginar que se podía escapar conmigo.

Jacob al ver las lagrima en mis ojos adivino lo que estaba pensando.

-No Nessie, vos sabes que yo te quiero pero pienso que es algo exagerado- me dijo levantándome la cabeza con las manos.

-Pero no digo que nos vayamos para siempre, serian algo así como unas vacaciones- le dije ya tranquilizándome y tratando de convencerlo.

Al final y después de mucho lo logre convencer, eso era algo bueno. Mi tía Alice me había enseñado algunas caritas, como la que hacia ella cuando quería conseguir algo, nada se le niega a una Cullen, o eso fue lo que me dijo.

Ya teníamos todo preparado y fuimos hasta el aeropuerto, Jacob no estaba muy conforme pero me seguía solo por mí.

Justo cuando estábamos por abordar el avión escuche un voz que me dejo helada si es que eso era posible.

-Nessie, ¿Qué piensas hacer?- esa era la voz de mi tía Alice. Cierto ¿¡Como se me había olvidado!

Se notaba extraña, más que nada parecía decepcionada.

Nos fuimos a sentar en una de las bancas del aeropuerto, yo no me parecía para nade buena la idea. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Era una locura.

Se formo un silencio incomodo.

-Yo... Lo siento- dije apenas en un susurro aunque estaba segura que me había escuchado- Jacob no tuvo la culpa de nada yo fui la de la idea.

-Lose- dijo Alice aun sin mirarme- Pero ¿De enserio creías que no nos íbamos a enterar tarde o temprano?

-Yo creí que era una buena idea, no pensé en los problemas que traería.

-Ven vamos a casa, ya se deben estar preguntando el porqué de mi ausencia- dijo mientras me acompañaba a la salida.

- En la casa de los Cullen-

-Edward! Te dije que esto pasaría!- Mis padres ya se habían enterado y ambos estaban muy molestos.

-Pero todo es la culpa del chucho ese, si no fuera por él a Nessie no se le hubiera ocurrido hacer esto- dijo papá enojado.

-No es la culpa de él!- salte yo a defenderlo- Él no quería hacer nada, pero lo obligue.

-Edward, esto no hubiera pasado si no fueras tan sobre protector con Nessie- dijo Bella, papá se giro a mirarme y mis ojos lo decían todo, yo amaba a Jacob y él no me dejaba acercarme a mi amor.

-Talvez haya exagerado un poco, peor no quiero que el chucho ese este con ella, puede lastimarla- dijo papá algo apenado.

-¿Por qué siempre dice que él me puede lastimar? Él no haría nada para lastimarme- dije yo segura.

-Las cosas son mas complicadas que eso Nessie, puede que un día se descontrole y te lastime- me dijo desviando la mirada, acá me estaban ocultando algo.

-¿Hay algo que no sepa y deba saber?- pregunté mirándolo a los ojos.

- Eso deberías preguntarle a Jacob, yo no te lo puedo decir, cuando te enteres puedes elegir si todavía quieres estar con él y yo prometo no ser tan sobre protector- me ijo muy serio, ¿Tan malo seria el secreto de Jake? Ahora me estaban dando miedo.

-Bueno, pero quisiera hablar con Jake ahora, mientras mas rápido lo sepa mejor.- dije convencida.

Me fui a La Push, donde vivía Jake, esperaba que me lo contase y que las cosas pudieran salir bien, porque de enserio lo amo, cuando estoy con él se me olvida todo, él es mi mundo.

-Nessie ¿Qué haces acá?- me ijo Jake cuando aparecí frente a su casa.

-Quiero que hablemos Jake, ¿Me estas ocultando algo?- lo mire fijo a los ojos, no quería que me mintiera.

-Mmm… Bueno al parecer ya sabes algo, ven Nessie vayamos a caminar y te cuento- lo seguí hacia la playa, mi mirada esta en el suelo, no podía creer que me estaba ocultando algo y al parecer era muy importante- Primero que nada Nessie, yo te lo quería decir, pero quería buscar le momento adecuado- dijo cuando vio que estaba algo enfadada.

Al ver que yo no decía nada, prosiguió.

- Como sabes hay varias especies sobrenaturales, como los vampiros- asentí con la cabeza, ¿A dónde quería llegar con esto?- Bueno los vampiros tiene una especie rival, los hombre lobos o metamorfos – eso ya lo sabia, papá me lo había explicado varias veces.

Los hombres lobo eran personas que podían elegir cuando convertirse en lobo pero si se descontrolaba y cambiaban de fase cuando alguien estaba muy cerca podrían llegar a lastimarla.

Jake se había puesto muy nervioso, al perecer no sabia como seguir.

- ¿Y que quieres decir con esto?- le pregunte.

-Bueno la razón de que Edward no quiera que este con vos, es porque teme que me descontrole y te lastima- ¿Me estaba queriendo decir que él era un hombre lobo?

Me quede congelada, ¿Jake era un hombre lobo? ¿Por eso papá estaba tan preocupado?

Al ver que yo no respondía Jake paro y me tomo de las manos.

-Nessie por favor dime algo- me suplico mirándome a los ojos, pero yo baje la cabeza, los ojos se me estaban llenando de lágrimas.

-Nessie, por favor, no llores, lo siento, prometo que no te voy a hacer nada y no me voy a volver a acercar a ti.- me dijo él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas también.

Pero ¿Qué era lo que decía? ¿Por qué no se iba a acercar más? ¿Acaso pensaba que me daba miedo y por eso lloraba?

-Jake tonto, no pienses eso- le dije- Estoy mal porque no me lo habías dicho, ¿Acaso pensabas que me iba a alejar de ti?

- No pensé, creí que si te enterabas no ibas a querer acercarte mas a mi- me contesto ya un poco mas calmado.

- Yo te amo Jake, no importa lo que eres, te quiero así como sos- le respondí segura.

-Entonces ¿No quieres que me aleje?- me pregunto con esperanzas.

- Obvio que no, para mi nada ha cambiado.

- Prometo que nunca saldrás lastimada- me dijo mientras alzaba mi rostro con su mano- No podría permitir que te pasara nada, tú eres mi vida Nessie.

Se fue acercando lentamente, sentía que mi corazón latía mas rápido de lo normal y eso ya que de por si es mas rápido que el de los humanos.

Sentí su aliento en mi rostro y después nuestros labios estaban juntos. Esta sensación era la mejor de mi vida, sus labios contra los míos, danzando juntos.

Y así quería que fuera por siempre, más ahora que no había secretos entre nosotros. Aparte papá iba a tener que aceptar lo nuestro, le guste o no, porque yo elegía a Jake, ahora y siempre, a pesar de todo.

* * *

Bueno chicas, se que habia dicho que era un solo capitulo, pero una amiga lo leyo y dijo que podria hacerle uno mas, asi que aca esta.

El cap va dedica a todas las lectoras pero especialmente a mi gran amiga Upe :) porque vos me alentaste a segurilo y dedspues de meses aqui esta ajja

Gracias por todo!

Nos vemos chicas!

Jazzy's Vampire~


End file.
